Veritasium
by Cathcer1984
Summary: H/D slash, it started with Potions class veritasium secrets were spilled and the relationship exposed. Things started happening, family histories revealed... written on request, rated M for a reason... Oneshot


**Here you go!! This is a welcome home gift for PotGra4Ever and it's also for animephantom who requested this... sort of, I did my best! And I hope you enjoy it... warnings for language and sex scenes!! Hehe Sablewood Hamlet should be coming soon I just don't know what to write... and this has an open ending so if you want a sequel then give me ideas and ask!! :D There are a couple of surprises only I don't want to tell you with the warnings...**

**Veritasium: **

"Today you will be making Veritasium and make it correctly. You will be testing your own potion and each member of the class is able to ask you a question-"

"Professor is that legal?"

"It doesn't matter, it is promoting inter-house unity." Slughorn glared at Hermione before turning back to the class, "well get to it."

In a mad flurry of movement people started pulling out scales and cauldrons or moving to the storage cupboard for ingredients, the Potions classroom was fairly empty considering the size of the class, only two tables were full.

The one on the left consisted of Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott the one on the right was filled by Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ernie MacMillan the returning seventh years also included Neville Longbottom, Greg Goyle, Hannah Abbot, Seamus Finnegan and Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Harry made his way into the Potions Cupboard to find it crowded with Draco and Blaise who stopped talking and looked at him, Malfoy rolled his eyes and turned back to the ingredients whereas Blaise leered.

"Hello Potter."

"Zabini."

"What no greeting? I'm wounded?"

Harry rolled his eyes and moved away from Blaise which brought him closer to Draco, "Sorry Zabini but salutations are low on the agenda for today."

Blaise glared before stalking out whilst Draco chuckled and pulled something off the top shelf, "here, you might need this."

Harry stared at him and took the ingredient his fingers brushing Draco's and sending an electric shock up Harry's arm. Smiling shyly at Draco Harry moved past him and into the classroom where Hermione looked at him and raised an eyebrow before her gaze shifted to Draco who was now coming out of the closet looking a little flushed.

By the time everybody had finished their potions and had been deemed acceptable by Slughorn Harry was exhausted and being Harry he was called on first.

"Harry, my boy, are you ready?"

Harry shrugged and chugged his vial of potion before standing at the front of the class, "right now we'll ask questions, starting from Mr Nott and working round until Ms Granger. Ask away."

Harry gulped and looked at Nott who smirked, "Okay Potter, what looks are you attracted to in a partner or lover?"

Biting his lip Harry blushed, "um well I like blonds, tall, lean, beautiful."

The class looked interestedly at Harry, for they only knew of Harry dating Cho, dark-haired, and Ginny, a red head. Blaise smirked at Harry, "what's your preference Potter, male, female or both?"

Harry shot an apologising and fearful glance at Ron and Hermione, "male."

Pansy was gaping like a fish as Harry turned to her but when she caught him looking she sobered up, "Do you forgive me?"

Frowning Harry asked "for what?"

"That night in the Great Hall, do you forgive me Harry?"

"Yes I do, and I would have gone if I hadn't had to sort some things out first. But yes Pansy I forgive you, I forgave you long ago."

Draco was staring at Harry, who didn't look him in the eyes "do you hate me Potter?"

Harry's eyes shot up and they attached to the smoky grey ones unable to stop himself Harry whispered "no."

"What?"

Harry turned to Ron but Hermione was frantically shushing him in an attempt to move on Ernie quickly asked "what characteristics do you like Harry?"

"Loyalty, strength; mental, physical and emotional, intelligence, wit, power, elegance and they don't, won't, see me as _The Chosen One, The Golden Boy, Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived_ they see me as Harry, the boy who was raised my muggles and is fairly ignorant of the Wizarding World."

Hermione stared at Harry and opened her mouth but Ron got there first, "who do you like Harry?"

"Uh, um, a guy, a- a Slytherin guy."

Harry's face was aflame and everybody was staring at Draco as Ron spluttered out, "but but Malfoy's the only blond Slytherin guy."

Harry shook his head, "I never said anything about year level or if he's still at school."

Ron nodded but still looked at little pale, nobody noticed the subtle exchange between Draco and Harry, and slight eyebrow lift and an imperceptible shrug, respectively. Nobody that is besides Hermione Granger who was contemplating the flushed boy in front of the class with a devious glint in her eyes.

"You single Harry?"

"No." Harry couldn't look at Hermione.

"Right now Mr Potter's done, Mr Malfoy I do believe we'll have time for you before class has finished."

Draco nodded and stood gracefully whilst downing his vial of Veritasium he and Harry passed each other in the aisle, no one noticed the brush of Harry's hand against Draco's thigh or Draco's hand clasping quickly at Harry's.

"Okay Mr Zabini, ask away?"

"Draco, Draco, Draco." Blaise was shaking his head and smirking at the same time, "let me see, are you free tonight for some fun?"

"No."

Blaise exchanged looks with the two other Slytherins of which Theo turned to Draco, "okay, are you having fun tonight? Or is it something more?"

Draco gulped and his cheeks stained pink, "it's something more than just 'fun'."

Pansy grinned, "Who is she Draco?"

Smirking he relaxed slightly, "who said it was a she?"

Harry chuckled whilst Ron blurted out, "you're gay?"

"Bisexual actually, Weasel."

Ron's face paled and Ernie sat up a little straighter, "okay Malfoy, answer me this, do you have the Dark Mark?"

The room went deathly silent and Draco paled slightly and lifted the sleeve of his left arm where the skull and snake tattoo bled black on his pale white forearm. Turning his head he looked at Harry who was looking straight into Draco's eyes, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not."

Draco frowned and opened his mouth but was cut off by Harry's question "this doesn't change anything, it won't. Can you promise me it won't?"

"I do."

The two boys were staring at each other until Hermione cleared her throat effectively breaking their trance, "okay Malfoy what do you look for in a life partner?"

"He needs to be strong, physically and mentally, charming, loyal, protective, he has to need me not just want me. He sees past the Mark and the last name, he's shorter than I am, beautiful inside and out, he's smart, quick and he's mine and I'm his."

Draco was flushed with embarrassment or arousal nobody could tell but Hermione's eyebrow quirked as she watched him glide to his seat. Slughorn stood in front of the class clapped his hands and dismissed them to lunch in their "Returning Seventh Year" quarters.

The eight of them met up with the rest of the returnees in what was a dining room and living room combined, Draco and the rest of the Slytherins were sitting at one end of the room with Draco on a sofa his feet curled up to the side of him nudging those of Harry who was in a similar position but talking to Ron, Hermione, Neville and Seamus.

"Right Harry."

"Uh oh Shay. What are you planning?"

"Planning? Me I was merely thinking."

The Gryffindors laughed, "You think? Didn't know it was possible." Everybody turned to stare at the two boys on the sofa who had said the same thing at the same time, Harry turned to Draco was looking back at him smirking "well done Potter we could make a Slytherin of you yet."

"I look forward to it."

Everybody in the room could feel the tension rolling off the two boys who were challenging each other silently.

"Anyway, Harry I was thinking a party with the actual Seventh Years and us, we could get some of that veritasium that you guys made in potions and some alcohol and we can part-ay." Seamus grinned at Harry once he turned away from Draco, "sounds great Shay, I'll get the alcohol and-"

"We've got it covered Potter, we'll get the veritasium."

Seamus looked stunned that Draco Malfoy had offered to help, misreading the gobsmacked look on his face Draco stood, his face expressionless and his voice cold, "unless Slytherins were not invited. Forgive me for being presumptuous."

"No D- he didn't mean that." Everybody froze, Harry's hand was on Draco's arm and Hermione noticed the slip up, "Slytherin's are invited it's a Seventh Year party after all, you're classed as Seventh Years. And" Harry glared around the room "if anyone has a problem then they can leave."

Draco placed his hand over Harry's, giving it a light squeeze, "thank you," nodding Harry let him go and turned back to his friends as the Slytherins left the Common Room.

"What?"

"Harry, you touched him and he didn't- you he - no fight."

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron, "for merlin's sake Ron, the War is over. There are no sides any more, he's just a classmate now Ron."

"Just?"

Harry glared at Hermione before storming out of the Common Room and making his way to the Seventh Floor, he was early to meet his lover but he needed to vent and calm down.

The Gryffindors in the Common Room stared after Harry as he stormed out they were staring for a while as the Slytherins, minus Draco came back, then Hermione made her way to Harry and Ron's dorm room, once inside she _accio-ed_ the Invisibility Cloak stuffing under her robes she went to her room. Cast a strong Glamour on her bed to make it looks as though she were asleep Hermione donned the Cloak and went into the Common Room to wait for Harry, unnoticed by the rest of the year.

Hermione fell into a light doze as the fire died down and as the people cleared to their own rooms at about one o'clock in the morning the Common Room door opened and Harry entered, shirt unbuttoned and wrinkled his lips swollen and his cheeks flushed, Hermione was about to reveal herself when Draco Malfoy, in a similar state of undress, followed behind with his hands on Harry's waist.

Once the door had shut Harry turned in Draco's arms and kissed him softly on the lips holding him a chaste but loving embrace, Draco's groan stifling Hermione's gasp of shock. Draco pulled Harry closer thrusting his hips upwards into Harry's.

"Dragon, we can't."

Harry pulled away but bit Draco's bottom lip which was pushed outwards in a pout, "I know Leo. This is hard enough as it is-"Harry's hips thrust forward.

"No pun intended?"

"Oh shush you. I'm serious, I want everyone to know we're together and madly in love but we have to move slowly because otherwise people would die of shock. But I think your mate Hermione, and Blaise are onto us, but who knows?"

Harry smiled at Draco with such adoration that made him weak at the knees, with one last longing kiss the boys stayed looking at each other backing away slowly until only their hands were linked Harry smiled sadly before he turned to his room and let Draco's hand go.

"Leo?"

Harry turned stalked back to Draco kissed him soundly on the lips, and then pecked him on the nose, "love you, Dragon."

Draco rubbed his nose alongside Harry's before pecking his lips, "love you more. G'night."

Harry watched as Draco turned into his room both smiling slightly when Draco looked back at Harry when he shut the door. Grinning like a loon Harry flopped on the couch and his head fell to the side.

"Ah! Hermione, where did you come from?"

"I've been here all the time Harry." She smiled serenely as Harry gulped, "so yes, I saw everything. Why didn't you tell me? I understand why not about Malfoy, but about your sexuality?"

"I didn't know how and well Ron would lose his rag and I don't want that, he still thinks I'm going to get back with Ginny, hell she thinks that no matter how many times I tell her."

Hermione sat back in thought, "okay, I have an idea talk to Draco and I'm sure someone would suggest a game of Truth or Dare at the party and I can dare you to kiss Draco. Then you can kiss him like there's no tomorrow and with your adoration that I just saw, what do you think?"

"I like it, I get to kiss him, don't have to explain it, it'll get Ginny off my back and I can come out as openly gay."

Harry hugged Hermione before kissing her cheek and heading off to bed.

**XXXX**

Music was blasting and bodies thumped in rhythm, Harry was standing in one corner of the Room of Requirement with Ron and Hermione, slowly drinking his firewhiskey when Seamus shouted "Truth or dare! Guys come on!"

The majority of people followed him to a secluded corner where the music was not so loud, once everybody was seated in a circle Seamus started up the proceedings.

"Zabini, truth or dare?"

Eyeing Seamus nervously Blaise nodded his head once, "truth." Before he picked up the shot glass which had tequila and 3 drops of veritasium, once drained it filled with pure tequila, everybody's would once they had taken their initial shot.

"If you got to fuck one person of each gender, who would you fuck and why?"

"Male, Potter cause he's hot and has one fine ass. Female, Granger cause she's smart and hot and I doubt she knows what it's like to be fucked into the mattress."

Both Hermione and Harry were blushing as Blaise talked before he turned to Ginny.

"Weaselette."

"Dare."

Smirking Blaise glanced at Draco, "I dare you to kiss Potter."

"I object."

"This isn't a court room Potter."

Ginny stood and made her way over to Harry who eyed her warily, she dropped to the ground in front of him and crawled into his lap tentatively with Harry not moving to accommodate her body, and her not trying.

Leaning in she brushed her lips against Harry's, who pushed back slightly with his eyes screwed closed and not breathing, after about 10 seconds he pulled away and glared at Blaise.

"That was no kiss, Potter."

Harry pushed Ginny off his lap as he snorted, "you got a sister Zabini?"

"Yes."

"You kissed her?"

"Fuck no."

"Then you don't know how _wrong_ that was, besides you try being as straight as snitch and snog a girl."

"Snitches aren't straight Harry."

Smirking Harry turned to Ron, "neither am I."

Riots occurred as people clamoured but it eventually died down when Ginny stood and walked calmly over to the opposite side of the circle before glaring at Blaise, "Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Alright, if you really are gay then kiss Malfoy and I mean a full on, tongue's engaged pash."

Harry smiled before he crawled over to Draco whose eyes had filled with lust and arousal that only Harry could see. Kneeling in front of Draco Harry took his head in his hands and pulled Draco closer before pressing his lips against the full pink ones under his. Instantly both mouths opened and tongues met in gentle caresses before Draco spread his legs and pulled Harry between them until there wasn't room between their bodies for air.

As Draco pulled back Harry leant forward keeping their lips attached for a few more seconds before he pulled back and opened his eyes grinning lazily at Draco before winking and standing his tight trousers showed his obvious arousal which he did nothing to hide as he made his way over to his original seat.

"Harry?"

"Yes Shay?"

"Um... what? That did not just turn you on."

Harry smirked at Seamus as he shot a glance in Draco's direction, "what can I say? He's fucking gorgeous!"

Draco smirked and nodded in Harry's direction "not so bad yourself Potter, I couldn't do worse. And it's your turn."

Harry laughed, "Ron?"

"Truth."

"Are you okay with this? With me being gay?"

Ron swallowed his shot and sighed, pressing his lips together before he bit out a small, quiet "no."

Harry stared at his best friend with tears forming he shrugged off Hermione's arm before standing and walking out of the room of requirements, down to his dorm. He didn't hear the footsteps that were following him and only noticed the other person when they pulled him into a strong embrace, once he had reached the door to his room.

Harry sobbed into Draco's shirt and clung tightly to his waist as Draco's left hand gripped Harry's neck whilst his right rubbed circles on his back.

"Are you okay love?"

Harry looked up into worried grey eyes, which came closer as Draco pressed a kiss to his lips, "come on, let's get you to bed. It'll seem better in the morning."

"Dragon, he's my best friend and he- it won't be better in the morning."

Draco smiled softly, "yes it will, you'll wake up in bed with me and everything will be perfect even just for a second before you remember how you got there. Trust me Leo."

Chuckling Harry moved past Draco, grabbing his hand and pulling him along behind as he shut the door Draco nodded to Ginny and Pansy who were staring after the two of them in shock and disbelief.

**XXXX**

Once the door had closed behind Harry Hermione slapped Ron and stood, she made her way to the door but was stopped by a hand on her arm, turning into Draco she let him embrace her tightly before he moved in the same direction that Harry had taken.

Ron stared at Draco's back as his mouth opened and closed continuously.

"You're doing a great impression of a fish Ronnie-kins!" Ginny laughed at her brother before she noticed the glances the Gryffindors were sending at the door, "I'll go after him, make sure he's okay."

When Ginny turned towards the door Pansy stood, "I'll come with you, and I need to know what's going on with Draco."

The two girls made their way to the common room where they froze as they saw Harry sobbing in Draco's arms, Draco's tenderness towards Harry, the terms of endearment, Harry leading Draco into Draco's room and Draco's acknowledgement of them.

"I guess that's why they didn't mind snogging each other tonight."

Pansy nodded in agreement, "but my god that was hot."

"Yeah, but been there done that."

Pansy snorted, "you in the _I-had-sex-with-my-boyfriend-and-turned-him-gay club_?"

Ginny smiled at the dark haired Slytherin girl, "no I started the _I-had-sex-with-my-boyfriend-and-we-both-turned-out-gay club_."

Pansy eyed Ginny before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to the smaller girls, almost as quickly she pulled away flushing but Ginny stepped forward and engaged Pansy in a deeper kiss.

Ginny smirked when she stepped away, "see you around Parkinson."

Pansy watched Ginny walk to the door, "Weasley?"

"Yes?"

"Is it just me or is it ironic that our ex-boyfriends are snogging in there and we are snogging out here."

Ginny grinned, "no it's fate."

Pansy flopped onto the sofa once Ginny had left and smiled goofily to herself, her mind completely on the red-haired woman who had just walked away; her thoughts were interrupted by moans that erupted from Draco's room.

Sighing, she cast a locking charm on the door and a silencing one before heading up to her room with damp knickers and a red-haired beauty as inspiration.

**XXXX**

Harry led Draco to his bed, sitting down on it Harry opened his legs so Draco could stand in between them leaning down so their lips were moving together, tongues entwined. Harry slowly slid his hands up Draco's chest to his neck which he pulled closer to himself as he fell back onto the bed with Draco on top of him.

Their erections brushed together as their bare chests suddenly met, Draco sat up on his knees over Harry's body and divested him of his jeans before standing and removing his own grey slacks causing his own arousal to stand at attention. Harry watched entranced as Draco's hand slid behind him and began preparing himself, two fingers became three as his hand moved up into his body.

Unable to cope anymore Harry cast a lubricating charm on his cock, pulled Draco's hand from his body and guided Draco's hips down until Harry was fully seated in the blond, balls resting against Draco's arse. Once Draco tightened his channel around Harry, both releasing a guttural moan as Draco lifted himself up before Harry met him half way on the downward thrust Draco cried out as his prostrate was hit forcefully.

Falling into Harry's chest Draco looked down into bright green eyes as their hips kept thrusting towards each other, Harry watched as Draco threw his head back, arched his spine and opened his mouth in a silent scream as he came, pearly thick liquid spurting from his cock which was twitching in Harry's tight grasp. Seeing Draco's orgasm and feeling the walls clenching spasmodically around him Harry too came, inside of Draco biting down hard on his neck and drawing blood which Harry then lapped at, enjoying the salty tang on his tongue.

The two sweaty boys lay in each others' arms, kissing languidly when there was a knock on the door which then opened.

"Um, sorry boys but everybody's returning soon and I figured you wouldn't want to be caught out."

Harry sighed and looked at Ginny, "thanks Gin. I'll be out in a minute."

Ginny nodded at Harry before closing the door, Harry turned to Draco and kissed him softly on the lips, "I wish you didn't have to go."

"So do I, Dragon."

Harry sighed and sat up, waving his wand over them, their come disappeared. Harry reached around the floor to get his clothes and tugged them on regretfully. Turning back to Draco, who had fallen back onto the pillow smiling softly Harry tucked the covers around Draco and kissed his head before leaving the room and entering the Common Room where Ginny was sitting on one of the couches.

Harry moved around the sofa and noticed Hermione sitting next to Ginny.

"Harry, please sit down, we need to talk to you."

Warily Harry sat in the armchair opposite the two girls, his hands clutched at his clothes tightly as he glanced from Hermione to Ginny and back again.

"What is it?"

"We just want to know why Malfoy?" Harry glared and started to stand, "No Harry, we have nothing against it, we just want to know how it happened, you used to hate each other and now you're what?"

"Lovers. He's my lover Mione, and yes that means I love him. I don't know how or why but I feel drawn to him, it's like I can't be without him for too long. It's sick I know but I'm addicted."

Hermione smiled at her friend, and brother, "its not sick Harry. You're in love with him; you need him like you need oxygen and food. Without him you feel-"

"Incomplete. Yes, thanks guys I-" Harry broke off as the door opened and Ron appeared, sneered at Harry before stomping to their room and slamming the door. Harry hung his head and stood, looking at the girls "Is Blaise coming back tonight? Or is he too drunk to leave the Room of Requirements?"

"He's passed out."

Harry nodded, "good. I'm going to bed."

"But-" Hermione broke off as Harry opened Draco's door, she smiled softly at Ginny before they too made their way to bed.

**XXXX**

Draco woke to a warm a body cuddling him from behind, groggily Draco turned in the strong embrace that was holding him tightly. All Draco could think was how Harry would hate him for this but as Draco looked up into Harry's sleeping face a grin broke out and he started to trail his fingers over Harry's face.

This was more intimate, no matter how much they loved each other, through words or through body, they had never spent the night together and Draco loved waking up next to Harry. His serene thoughts were interrupted by the churning in his stomach, trying to steady his breathing and calm himself down Draco slowly sat up but quickly ran to the rubbish bin and threw up.

Strong hands rubbed along his back and drew his hair away from his face once he had stopped heaving Draco sat back into Harry's embrace and gratefully drank down the water that Harry had conjured.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so, don't know what came over me. Kind of hungry now, come on let's get dressed and go down to breakfast."

"You sure, Dragon?"

Draco nodded and slowly made his way to his wardrobe and pulled on his trousers and a shirt before turning to Harry who had cleared away the mess in the rubbish bin and pulled on his jeans from the night before and a t-shirt of Draco's which was Slytherin green and had a silver dragon that slithered around Harry's chest before resting with its head over Harry's heart the body going down Harry's left side and the tail wrapped around his waist. Draco smiled at him before they opened the door and walked out into the Common Room which turned silent as they appeared.

"What?"

Nobody said anything, Harry looked at who was there; Hermione, Pansy and Neville before he turned to Draco who inclined his head and raised an eyebrow.

Harry smiled at Draco before taking his hand and Harry raised an eyebrow at Neville, "you got a problem that we finished what was started last night?"

Draco chuckled and kissed Harry's cheek as Neville spoke up, "Seamus is gunna be so pissed he missed this."

Harry grinned, "Look just keep it on the down low yeah?" Neville nodded. "You coming to breakfast?"

Harry, Draco, Neville, Hermione and Pansy made their way down to the Great Hall, where Draco just ate some plain toast and had a weak cup of tea whilst Harry just had a cup of tea. They soon noticed the odd looks that were being sent their way, "what? Geez haven't you had enough of staring at us this morning?"

"Well we just think that you would have worked up a greater stamina."

Harry grinned and Draco blushed, "I wasn't feeling too good this morning."

"Weren't feeling too good? Draco you threw up."

"Yeah and I'm-" the haughty look faltered as his eyes widened, "Oh Merlin." Draco shot out of his seat and ran out of the Great Hall with Harry on his heels; Pansy and Hermione not far behind the girls stopped outside of the boys toilets and heard sounds of retching and soft murmurs. Once they had subsided Pansy poked her head through the door to find Harry hugging Draco close to his body, sheen of sweat covered Draco's sickly pallor.

Harry nodded at Pansy and she and Hermione entered, Hermione then cast a strong locking charm on the door.

"Draco, if you were a woman I'd say you were pregnant." Pansy and Hermione laughed at the absurdity of Pansy's statement but their laughter died down as they saw Harry and Draco exchange glances.

Harry's face paled, "It's not possible is it?"

"No Harry, not for male Wizards."

Draco shook his head, "no it isn't, but I think Hermione's right. I could be- I think- I might have- I need to talk to Mother."

The three watched as Draco stalked out of the bathroom, Harry still looked dazed before he too walked out.

**XXXX**

_My Darling Draco,_

_It is good to hear that you are well. I am also reminding you of the annual Christmas ball. In regards to your question about your heritage surprised me and I must say that you are correct in your assumptions. You are not a full blooded Wizard you are one half Veela, from your father's side. This will have no effect upon your life whatsoever._

_All my love_

_Mother_

Draco sat in shock as he reread his Mother's letter before turning to look at the book in front of him.

_**Veela Males and Reproduction:**_

_Full or half blooded Veela males are able to bear the children of a full or half blooded Wizard who has magical power beyond the norm. However; this male pregnancy is only possible if the Wizard male is the Veela's __**liv parre sig**__. If the __**liv parre sig**__ is not found before the Veela male's eighteenth yuletide eve then the Veela male will die instantly on the Yuletide. However, if the __**parre sig**__ is kept from the Veela male then both shall die on the Yuletide._

Draco slumped back into his chair, "well fuck."

**XXXX**

Harry burst into the Common Room and looked around, not spotting the blond hair anywhere "shit!" running out again only to turn around and run back into his room, where he threw things out of his trunk until he found the old piece of parchment.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry frantically searched the map for the tiny dot labelled Draco Malfoy but he was interrupted by Ron.

"Harry?"

"What Ron?"

"I'm sorry that I haven't spoken to you it's just taken me a long time to get used to the fact that you're gay. I don't have a problem with it now; it's just that you are queer and only told me after you kissed Malfoy."

Harry sighed and looked up at Ron, "I'm going to tell you something now Ron and you're going to hate me even more so. I am queer, and I'm queer for Draco, I love him and am in love with him. Okay? And right now something is wrong and I have to find him."

Harry stood and left the room leaving a gobsmacked Ron behind.

Harry made his way through the Common Room and towards the library where Draco was, Harry nearly cried as he saw a broken, slumped Draco at one of the back tables.

"Dragon?"

"Leo." In that one word Harry knew that Draco needed him so he quickly made his way over and hugged the blond pressing his lips to Draco's hair.

"Leo, there's something I have to tell you."

Harry frowned as Draco pulled away slightly, "Leo, Harry, I'm pregnant."

"What? How?"

Draco glanced at his lovers face and saw the smile and the disbelief, before he too grinned and kissed Harry hard on the mouth. "Here it's best if you read Mother's letter and then this," Draco gave Harry the letter and pushed the book in Harry's direction also.

Surprise was evident on Harry's as he read over both texts before looking at Draco and grinning, "we need to celebrate." Harry stood and took Draco's hand and pulled him up too, once they reached the main part of the library Draco pulled his hand away frowning at Harry's hurt expression.

"Leo, we've talked about this. I know that Granger, Weaselette, Pans and Longbottom know but before we go completely public we need to tell Weasley and Blaise and then the rest of our year-"

"Ron knows."

"What?"

Harry looked a little guilty and shrugged, "I couldn't find you and I panicked and went to get the Map and Ron came in apologised and I told him that not only was I queer but I was queer for you. Then I ran out and came here."

Draco smiled shyly at Harry before brushing past him seductively as he left the library; Harry grinned and followed close behind Draco neither stopping until they reached the Prefect's Bathroom. A long sensuous shag in hot water was the perfect celebration.

**XXXX**

The following weeks passed without much incident, Ron and Harry had reformed a tentative friendship but Harry and Blaise had swapped rooms so Harry was there every morning when Draco was throwing up, soothing him, comforting him. The returning Seventh years were now aware of their relationship but it was not publically broadcast to the rest of the school yet, Draco was now three months pregnant and the morning sickness was easing but his stomach remained relatively flat for at least another month, he was thanking Merlin everyday for that blessing so he could continue to hide is current situation from his mother.

Now it was the last day before the Christmas holidays where Draco would be off home to the Manor and Harry was staying at Hogwarts with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Saying goodbye was the hardest thing Harry had to do; the common Room was filled with their year mates, all of whom were privy to their private moment.

Harry's arms were around Draco's waist, and Draco's face was buried in his neck with his hands in Harry's hair. "Don't want to go, Leo."

"I know, Dragon. But your mother wants to see you and it'll be over in two weeks, now go before I make you stay."

Kissing Harry hard Draco then pulled away smiling softly and sadly, he turned and walked to the portrait with Harry staring behind.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

"Happy Christmas."

"You too."

**XXXX**

Draco was morose when he arrived at the Manor, he greeted his mother and remained in his room pining over Harry for days until Narcissa forced him to get dressed and ready for the party that evening, the Malfoy Christmas Eve Party.

The night Draco had to be united with his **liv parre sig** and thus the reason that every eligible male and female between the ages of sixteen and twenty-four were attending the party. The one Draco wanted, needed; to attend was uninvited as an ineligible male.

Draco made his way down the grand staircase and into the ballroom grateful for the robes billowing about his body and hiding his slightly curved stomach. Draco moved over to where Blaise and Pansy were standing.

"Hello."

"Hey Draco, how are you?"

"I've been better Pans, I miss Ha- him."

Smiling sympathetically Pansy hugged Draco before taking his arm, "come on let's dance and maybe we'll get a bit of colour into you, you look like death warmed up."

"Oh that's good because I just feel like death." Laughing at Draco's sarcasm Pansy led the way onto the dance floor. The two swayed together, talking quietly about Harry when the clock struck ten Draco let out a whimper and clutched his stomach, Pansy's eyes widened as she kept her arms around him frantically signalling Blaise.

Blaise strode over looking worried as Draco groaned and held his stomach even tighter, "Draco? Draco what's the matter?"

"It hurts, make it stop." Nodding to Pansy Blaise picked Draco up and took him from the room as Pansy went to find Narcissa.

**XXXX**

Harry was sitting with Ron, Hermione and Ginny in the Common Room, Ginny had her head in Harry's lap whilst he stared into the fire, the four talked and at ten o'clock Harry cried out and his face contorted in pain.

"Harry? Harry what's the matter?"

"AH fucking Merlin, it hurts."

The three friends watched as Harry clutched at himself, going pale and a sheen of sweat appeared over his skin. Suddenly he stood up, slightly hunched "Dragon, I have to get to Dragon."

Hermione stood and rushed to his side, "okay Harry let's get you to McGonagall's office and you can floo from there." Harry merely nodded as Ron came and helped him stumble to the door and towards McGonagall's office.

**XXXX**

Narcissa came running into the room where Draco curled up on the floor in front of the fire, "get him off the floor."

"He doesn't want to ma'am; he says being there is helping him."

Narcissa looked at Blaise before kneeling down next to her son, "Draco darling is there anything I can get you?"

"Leo."

"Leo?" Narcissa frowned and looked at Pansy and Blaise who looked away guiltily Narcissa opened her mouth to say more but Draco let out a blood curdling scream just as the fireplace flared green and a hunched figure stumbled out in front of Draco.

**XXXX**

Once they had made it to the Gargoyle Hermione whispered the password and Harry stumbled up the stairs and through the door, McGonagall looked up shocked to see four students, one looking incredibly ill, enter her office.

"Professor, please."

"Please what Potter?"

"I-" Harry lurched forward and landed on his knees before the fireplace, "He needs to floo to Malfoy Manor."

Looking over the top of her glasses McGonagall studied Harry, "I'm sorry Potter but I cannot allow you to do that. You must stay at school."

"Dragon... Veela... baby ... all die... midnight." Harry's breathing became laboured but the gist of his message was clear. Looking at Harry McGonagall put the floo powder in to the fire place, lifted Harry and pushed him in whilst clearly stating, "Malfoy Manor."

Harry felt even sicker as he whirled through the floo network, finally landing at Malfoy Manor he heard Draco scream as he stumbled out of the fire place towards Draco, who was lying on the floor in a ball.

"Dragon, baby, are you okay?"

Draco's eyes fluttered, "Leo?"

"Yea it's me Dragon."

The two pale and clammy boys leaned in towards the other, lips meeting halfway as Harry's hands moved to Draco's stomach rubbing soothing circles as Narcissa watched on in awe.

Draco pulled away and rested his forehead against Harry's, "hi."

"Hello. How are feeling?"

"I'm okay. We're both okay."

"Both?"

Harry sat up sharply to look at Narcissa he pulled Draco into his embrace, protectively wrapping his arms around him.

"Mother, remember when I asked you about my heritage?" Narcissa nodded, "we found out that I am a Veela and I, we, are pregnant."

"That's impossible; no Veela can be impregnated by anyone other than their life mate."

"Life mate?"

"Yes Draco, Veela call them **liv parre sig**."

Harry nodded and kissed Draco's cheek before standing, "Mrs Malfoy, I'd like to introduce myself-"

"She knows who you are Potter."

Sending a disapproving glare at Blaise, Draco scrambled to his feet, "Mother this is Harry Potter, my **liv parre sig** and the father of my child."

Looking somewhat faint Narcissa held out her hand which Harry took and lifted to his lips, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

Narcissa nodded as Draco turned into Harry and hugged him tightly, "does this mean we can stop hiding?"

"Yes Dragon it does."

Draco smiled warmly and stretched, undoing the top few buttons on his robes, exposing a silver scar on his neck.

"Draco, what's that on your neck?"

Harry chuckled as Draco's hand instantly covered the mark, "nothing."

"Draco let me see that." Sighing Draco dropped his hand as Narcissa moved closer, "how did I miss this?"

"What is it Mother?"

"The mark of a bonded Veela, your father has one a Narcissus flower. Yours is a lightning bolt, very appropriate Mr Potter." Harry smiled shyly as Draco took his hand, and started leading him out of the room.

"Come on Potter we have lost time to make up for."

"A week Malfoy, it was only a week."

"Yes and that's some serious fucking we missed, Leo."

Harry laughed delightedly as he hefted Draco into his arms whilst running his tongue of Draco's mark, "best get started then, hadn't we Dragon?"

Draco grinned at Harry before kissing him hard cause Harry to push Draco into the wall causing the rooms other occupants to make a hasty exit whilst Draco started keening as Harry rutted against him.

Once outside the door Narcissa composed herself, nodded to Pansy and Blaise who turned away from the door when they heard a very familiar voice.

**XXXX**

Inside the room Harry was just about to enter Draco when the floo flared to life and Ron, Ginny and Hermione appeared and Ron started towards the door shouting "MY EYES! OH SWEET MERLIN'S BALLS!"

Ron exited and ran straight into Blaise whilst a flushed Ginny and Hermione followed at a calmer pace. Pansy took Ginny's hand and started to lead her away whilst Hermione and Blaise held a fainting Ron who was staring at his sister.

"Is everyone going queer?"

Blaise grinned, "oh well if that's how you feel about it then I won't ask you and Granger for a threesome then."

Harry and Draco stood in the doorway laughing as Ron fainted, they smiled at their friends knowing everything was going to be alright, they had family and friends and each other.

Harry pulled Draco into a tight embrace where Draco's back was against Harry's chest and Harry's chin rested on Draco's shoulder, "everything's going to be okay Dragon." Draco shifted his head back so they were cheek to cheek and he smiled softly.

"I never doubted it for a second, not when I'm with you Leo."

_**liv parre sig – liv=life/ parre sig=mate ~ Danish**_


End file.
